InuMadness!
by Sorayai
Summary: What happens when I come into the Inucast? Mayhem, chaos, destruction! Complete and utter...randomness! Join me as well as all the characters in an epic adventure...of randomness! Rated T for some cursing. R&R, no flames please!


**No I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the anime or manga. I wish I did, but I don't. **

What happens when Inuyasha and the gang meet…ME?! Mayhem and madness, chaos and destruction!

**Chapter One: **

_**MEET THE WEIRDOS**_

_Having a KEWLERIFIC time!_

One day, Inuyasha and the team were wandering about, looking for Naraku once AGAIN. They were all sick and tired of this Naraku fellow, for every time they came within an inch of killing him, he magically disappears in a tornado of DEADLY miasma! Yes, that WOULD be annoying! After the 5,398th attempt at killing Naraku and failing, Inuyasha felt like it was time to throw in the towel and call it quits!

**Inuyasha: **You know, I'm really sick and tired of hunting down Naraku… Seems like every time we encounter him I get SO close to killing him…but then…he vanishes.

**Miroku: **There, there, Inuyasha. One day, hopefully in the not-so-far future, we'll get to destroy Naraku at last.

**Kagome: **Don't worry, Inuyasha! We'll be able to destroy that Naraku one day! I **know** you can do it!

**Inuyasha: **Oh come _on _Kagome! That's getting so old already…"_I believe in you, Inuyasha!_" That was inspiring the FIRST time you said it! …Okay maybe the second time too.

**Sango: **Yeah, how many times has she said that?

**Shippo: **Hey guys, don't pick on Kagome! She's so nice!

**Kagome: **Yeah, that's right, don't be soooo mean!

**Inuyasha: **How come whenever you're in a bad mood, you're always mean to _me _and me only?

**Kagome: **Uhhh…'cuz…

**Shippo: **'Cuz she loves you, idiot!

**Sango: **Now _there's_ a shocker.

**Miroku: **Oh! Sango! Does that mean you love me when you slap me?

**Sango:** Don't even go there, Miroku…

The gang kept walking along on that boring road, there was nothing around but a few trees. It was a cloudy day, and would probably rain sometime soon. They'd hoped to find a village close to that location today, so they could rest for a bit and reassess their plans of finding and destroying Naraku. The road seemed to be endless, and soon it was evening. The sun was setting and the humans of the group were getting tired.

**Miroku: **I think we should rest.

**Sango: **Yeah, I'm exhausted.

**Inuyasha: **What about you, Kagome?

He turned around to look for his schoolgirl companion, but saw no one. Looking down, he saw that she had already collapsed from exhaustion, and was lying face down…in the mud. Inuyasha grinned slightly, but hid it so that the others would not see, he carefully helped her up and stared at her.

**Inuyasha: **You okay?

**Kagome: **OH YEAH I'M GREAT!!!!!

**Inuyasha: **Oh really…

**Kagome: **Heck ya I'm makin' some WAFFLES! C'mon guys let's camp out right here!

**Sango: **In the middle of a road…?

**Kagome: **Yeah I brought some stuff along I thought we might need. Inuyasha could you get my backpack please?

**Inuyasha: **Oh, uh…yeah sure where is it?

**Kagome: **In my bike's basket.

Inuyasha turned to the bike, which was squashed to the ground, as he focused his eyes on the basket, he noticed that Kagome's pack was gigantic. The weight of the bag had crushed the bike completely.

**Inuyasha: **Uhhh…Kagome?

**Kagome: **What's up?

**Inuyasha: **I think your bike-cycle is broken.

**Kagome: **Oh, that's okay! You can give me rides it's fine.

**Inuyasha: **What do I look like, a personal escort?

**Kagome: **Yeah.

Inuyasha growled, he was annoyed, but he shrugged it off and picked up the gargantuan pack. Even he had a hard time holding it up.

**Inuyasha: **Oh my G--Kagome what the hell do you HAVE in this thing?!

He carried it over, looking very strained, then dropped the huge bag, which made a huge THUD noise, next to Kagome.

**Kagome: **Inuyasha, you're not supposed to drop it so hard! It went THUD!!!

**Inuyasha: **Well, excuse _me!_

**Sango: **You're excused.

**Inuyasha: **Grrr….

**Miroku: **So, Kagome, what mysterious marvels have you inside that strange storage bag of wacky wonders?

**Inuyasha: **…Wacky wonders?

**Miroku: **Sorry, I ran out of words.

**Kagome: **Some roast beef, some chicken, a pizza….

As Kagome said each item's name, she took it out and placed it on the conveniently placed picnic blanket.

**Inuyasha:** Hey, where'd that come from?

**Miroku: **The sky.

**Sango: **Yes, it was miraculous.

**Inuyasha: **Uh-huhh…

**Kagome: **I also brought my I-pod, my laptop, my cellphone, my PSP, my Nintendo DS, my Gameboy Advance, my Gameboy Color, my Gamegear….

**Inuyasha: **Hey Kagome?

**Kagome: **Yeah, what is it, Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha: **Why do you keep saying "my" before everything you take out? Isn't it obvious that these are all your things? Or did you…steal them?!

**Kagome: **Oh…uh…errr…no?

**Shippo: **Kagome would NEVER steal anything! She's too nice.

**Inuyasha: **Shut up, will you?

Inuyasha punched him on the head.

**Shippo: **Owww, Inuyasha that hurt!!! Kagome, Inuyasha is being MEAN to me!

**Kagome: **Inuyasha---

Kagome takes a deep breath, preparing to say the word…The one word that Inuyasha dreaded the most. His most hated word of all words…It was…the ONE word…the one word, to rule…THEM ALL!!!

**Inuyasha: **…Please say it's ramen noodles?

**Sango: **That's 2 words, Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha: **…Dammit.

**Kagome: **SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!

**Inuyasha: **Oh man this is gonna hurt!

Inuyasha's necklace began to glow, as the sacred spell began to pull him down towards the ground. BUT THEN---

In a cloud of smoke, a blast of explosions…I appear! Out of no where, wearing a red T-shirt with Inuyasha holding Tetsusaiga on it, and in the back of that Inuyasha is another picture of him, partially faded, looking to the right with a determined look on his face, prepared to slice and dice any demons who get close! In bright bold yellow letters "Inuyasha" is printed across the bottom of the shirt. Also wearing some nice new jeans! With my super-cool Hard Rock Café MEXICO hat and my wicked-awesome sun glasses too! My long black hair flows in the wind as I stand tall in the middle of the group and their picnic, waving.

**Me: **Did someone call me? 1-800-NOO-SITS is my number! I have been summoned by this word!

**Inuyasha: **Who the h---

**Me: **I AM…call me Sora.

**Kagome: **Hey Inuyasha, she has a shirt with a picture of you on it. That's pretty cool! I want one too.

**Me: **No way, it's all mine. MINE I SAY! MINE!

**Sango: **Well this is weird.

**Miroku: **Why hello there miss! Would you consid---

**Me: **NO!

**Miroku: **But I didn't even say it…

**Inuyasha: **Hey, how come I'm on your shirt? That's a pretty cool shot of me there.

**Me: **'Cuz you're kewl, man.

**Shippo: **Am I "kewl" too?

**Me: **Maybe. Maybe not. Now then, down to business! Kagome you said sit didn't you? Well I--- OOOOOH CHICKEN!!! I LOVE CHICKEN!

**Kagome: **How do you know my name…?

I take a bite out of a chicken leg, then wipe my mouth with a conviently-placed napkin.

**Me: **Oh, uh…I'm smart?

**Inuyasha: **Are you working for…Naraku?

**Me: **Naraku? Nah that dude is totally boring and lame. He needs to die already.

**Miroku: **I like this girl already.

**Sango: **Grrr…Miroku!

**Miroku:** Don't worry Sango, you're my favorite!

**Me: **Okay folks, TIME TO DANCE!

Magically, I conjure up a boom box from out of the blue, and place it on the ground. Immediately after, some super KEWL techno starts moving.

**Me: **C'mon guys, let's daaaance!!!

**Sango: **Hey, we do need to have some fun, it's been a while!

Sango starts dancing, holding Kirara in her hands as she does, the small demon cat mewing playfully along to the beat of the song.

**Miroku: **Hmmm…

**Kagome: **_I should dance too, I don't want to be a party-pooper. _Okay! I'm in.

Kagome joined in the dancing, she looked like she was doing a cheer or something.

**Sango:** Come on, Miroku!

Sango took Miroku's hands and pulled him up, she started dancing, and then he got into the groove a little, too. As he reached for the rear-end of every girl, they would gracefully dance away, not a second out of beat! Shippo sat on the picnic blanket, eating. Inuyasha watched boredly.

**Me: **Come on, Inuyasha! Don't sit on your butt.

**Inuyasha: **No thanks, I'm just fine here sitting on my butt.

**Me: **That's no fun! Sitting on your butt isn't allowed.

With that being said, I take hold of Inuyasha's hands and pull him up to dance as well. I shake his arms in a swaying motion, trying to get him to dance along.

**Inuyasha: **What are you _doing_?

**Me: **Dance! Dance!

The radio starts playing Inuyasha's theme!

**Inuyasha: **Hey--what the? That's the song that always plays when I'm about to kick some serious a---

**Me: **YEAH! THAT'S YOUR THEEEEEEEEME!!!!!

Inuyasha strikes a pose.

**Kagome: **You're so cool Inuyasha!

**Me: **Yeah, Inuyasha! You're kewl.

**Inuyasha: **Yeah…kewl huh.

**Me: **Sango!

Sango's theme plays!

**Me: **Let's see the Hiraikotsu!

**Sango: **Right!

Sango takes her giant boomerang in hand, gets ready to throw it, and releases! It flies with great power, and comes right back into her hands.

**Me: **Yay! That was awesome. Miroku, sacred suuuuuuutra!

**Miroku: **This?

Miroku pulls out a piece of paper from his robe--the "sacred sutra."

**Me: **Those are your fake ones!

**Miroku: **Oh, uhh…

**Me: **Shippo!

**Shippo: **Oh, I'd better do something kewl! I KNOW! TRANSFORM!!

In a puff of smoke and a burst of magic, Shippo transforms into…me!

**Inuyasha: **Oh, man…

**Me: **Hey, not bad. You look _just _like me.

**Shippo: **Really? Am I kewl?!

**Me: **You betcha! Now let's get back to dancing.

Macarena begins to play!

**Me: **C'mon guys, let's do the MACARENA!!!!

**Inuyasha&Co.:** Maca…rena?

**Me: **Oh boy. The Macarena! You gotta know it…

**Inuyasha: **I don't think so…

**Me: **Okay, watch me!

I demonstrate the Macarena dance for Inuyasha and Co., after a few minutes, they seem to catch on. When the song reloops, all but Inuyasha begin dancing along.

**Me: **Inuyasha don't be such a frump.

**Shippo: **I have an idea!

Shippo whispers something in my ear…

**Me: **Great idea.

**Shippo: **Transform!

Oh my! Shippo has turned into…INUYASHA!!!

**Inuyasha: **What the---Shippo that isn't funny!

**Me: **C'mon _Inuyasha_do the Macarena!

**Shippo(**_Inuyasha)_: Yeah! Look at meeeee.. I'm Inuyasha! Look how _kewl _I am!

**Inuyasha: **Grrr…

**Miroku: **I wish I was _kewl _too.

**Kagome: **Yeah, me too…

**Me: **Ahhahaha!

Inuyasha could stand it no more, he pummeled Shippo, which caused him to return to his normal form.

**Me: **Awww.

**Inuyasha: **Enough of this already, we have to find Naraku!

**Me: **Naraku? Oh, he's right over…_there!_

**Inuyasha: **Over…_there, _you say?

Inuyasha turns in the direction I had pointed, and to everyone's amazement (except for mine) there was a dark, OMINOUS cloud, and a huge castle! Not to mention a powerful demonic aura…

**Inuyasha: **Uhhhh…that was _random. _

**Kagome: **Inuyasha, guess what?

**Inuyasha: **Yeah?

**Kagome: **I sense a…a….

**Me: **a…wait don't say it let me guess. Give me a hint.

**Kagome: **uhmm..it's shiny. And stuff.

**Me: **IT'S A----dunno.

**Inuyasha: **C'mon let's GO!

Without giving it another second's thought, Inuyasha runs ahead. I, and the others, follow closely after.

**Me: **to the tune of "We're off to see the Wizard" Oooohhhh, we're off to kill Naraku, the despicable

Na-a-ra-kuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!

**Inuyasha: **Will you stop that already?

**Me: **Oh, I'm so _sorry._

**Inuyasha: **Why do you have that shirt on anyway? I mean…how are there shirts..of me?

**Me: **You will find I'm a very mysterious person, so there are many things you wouldn't know…

**Inuyasha: **So tell us!

**Me: **Well, I wouldn't be mysterious then, now would I…?

_Hours later…_

**Miroku: **We've been walking for hours…why haven't we reached the castle yet?

**Sango: **It looks like it's so close…

**Shippo: **Yeah, but it's looked this close for a while now…

**Kagome: **We just gotta keep going guys, we can do it! I KNOW WE CAN!!!!!!!!

**Inuyasha: **Yeah, this time…Naraku…you won't get away!

**Me: **Inuyasha, do you remember how many times you've said that?

**Inuyasha: **Don't rub it in…

**Me: **LOOK IT'S NARAKU'S CASTLE!

**Sango: **Are we there yet?

**Miroku: **Sadly, no….

**Kagome: **Are we there yet?

**Miroku: **No.

**Shippo: **Are we there yet?

**Miroku: **No….

**Inuyasha: **Are we there _yet?_

**Miroku: **NO!!!!!!! WE ARE NOT THERE YET!

**Me: **Miroku, what's up? This ominous demonic black cloud of evil demony-ness getting to you?

**Inuyasha: **Demony-ness?Is that even a _word?_

**Me: **No, but so what. Anyway, we're there!

**Inuyasha&Co.: **BANZAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!

**Me: **That was completely and utterly…random.

**Inuyasha: **NARAKU I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS PREPARE TO DIE!

**Me: **Shhh Inuyasha, not so loud he'll hear you.

**Miroku: **I'll use my Wi---

Saimyousho appear! Oh wow, never would have saw that coming…

**Miroku: **Well, it's all up to you guys now.

**Sango: **I'll use…HIRAIKOTSU!

Sango throws the boomerang, it flies, it flies! But then it gets broken into bits by an invisible force surrounding Naraku's castle…

**Shippo: **I've gotta keep it together! Fox Fi---never mind.

**Kagome: **Yes, I'll shoot an arrow to dispel the barrier!

Kagome takes an arrow from her quiver and readies her bow, sadly that is her only arrow she has, so accuracy definitely counts!

**Kagome: **Oh please, oh please, OH PLEASE DEAR GODS…HIT THE MARK!!! PLEASE!!!

She shoots, but alas, somehow the arrow flies only one meter before it falls to the ground and breaks.

**Kagome: **Aw, man….

**Inuyasha: **Looks like it's my turn!

Inuyasha unsheathes his Tetsusaiga and calls out its name…then the sword begins to glow, and it changes colors…TO RED!!!

**Me: **GO GO CHAMELEON SWORD! YEAH!

CHAPTER 1 -- END

What will happen when Inuyasha wields his RED Tetsusaiga?! Will he be able to break Naraku's barrier?! If they manage to find Naraku and wound him, will he escape?! And what part will our newest hero, Sora, play in it all?!

_FIND OUT **NEXT TIME…ON INU-MADNESS **!!!_

Coming near a store near you…eventually…maybe…probably…not.

Characters are kinda OOC, I think I'm over exaggerating some of their personalities, but oh well! Chapter 2 to come soon, hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
